Dark Desires
by PickUpThePen
Summary: Dark Link returns, but he's not here to fight. Lemon warning.
1. Chapter 1

_I was always frustrated that Twilight Princess showed Dark Link, but we never got to fight him. What if Link already dealt with his demon before the game took place? And what if Dark Link wasn't satisfied to leave it at that one and only encounter ..? _

_This fic takes place toward the beginning of Twilight Princess. __**Lemon warning**__, no like no read._

Link dismounted Epona with a soft grunt and trudged toward the ladder to his house. The long day's adventures left him spent, yet strangely restless. His mind turned toward thoughts of dinner as he opened his door.

First thing's first, time to finally rid himself of his armor. Hurriedly, he ditched the tunic and chainmail while simultaneously kicking his boots across the room. Too much running always left his feet sore.

"Need some help?" a deep, husky voice breathed from the shadows. Link whirled, startled but unafraid. A pair of piercing red eyes was watching him undress. Though they were all he could see in the darkness, they implied a cruel smile.

"Who are you?" Link demanded, drawing his sword. The figure did the same, at the same time, and approached as he approached.

"Do you not remember me?" As he stepped into the light, Link recognized the phantom from his past. Like staring at his reflection in shadow, this was none other than Dark Link. Link heaved a sigh.

"Why are you here," he demanded.

Dark Link chuckled. "Why don't you drop that weapon. I'm not here to fight." Link fixed him with a half-lidded stare. Why the hell should he trust the word of his enemy? But before he could respond, the dark figure swung his blade and disarmed them both. The swords went crashing to the other side of the room, where they landed together just slightly crossed.

A footstep drew Link's attention back to his intruder. Dark Link was suddenly very close. Reflexively Link stumbled backward, his back meeting the wall. Those red eyes were predatory as Dark Link closed distance and smashed his hand against the wood paneling, trapping his prey.

Link moved to shove him away, but Dark Link caught his arm with the same hand and trapped it against the wall. Without a second's hesitation Link lifted his knee to kick him, but his shadow mirrored the movement with perfect timing and knocked it away. He flashed a grin as Link's brows furrowed with unease. Their eyes met, Link's confused stare clearly posing the unspoken question, "What are you doing?"

"Don't stop undressing on my account." The shadow purred, running his right hand down Link's side, and then back up underneath his shirt. Link blushed and managed to thrash himself out of Dark Link's grasp.

"Don't touch me!" he bellowed. Dark Link seemed completely unphased by the temporary escape.

"Why not?" he inquired, that smirk still on his lips. "You've been hot and bothered all day. I could see it when you walked in the door." Link blushed and checked his pants. He blushed deeper when he realized he was right. Goddess, how he wished he'd kept his tunic on.

"That's none of your concern."

"Oh, I'm very concerned about it." Dark Link dropped his gaze and stared thirstily at the bulge between Link's legs. Angrily Link covered himself, his shadow being forced to do the same.

Dark Link scowled, more than sick of being controlled. "Two can play at that game." The shadow curled his fingers around himself and squeezed. Link gasped when his hand suddenly did the same thing.

"What…?!"

"That's right. You're not the only one who can play puppet master anymore." Dark's red eyes flashed intensely bright, and suddenly Link's body was marching forward with each step his enemy took.

They met in the center of the room and embraced. Link seized back enough control to get his left arm to push away before he could be kissed. Dark Link bit his collarbone instead. Link let out a strained grunt as he desperately fought; his other hand caressing Dark's hip against his will.

"Relax, already. I'm gonna show you a good time. I'm you, after all."

"You're not me." Link spat.

"I _am_ you. I'm the part of you that isn't ashamed of lust. I'm the part unafraid of desire." Link shuddered as his arm gave out and their bodies pressed fully together. "I'm the part you need right now, or you'll never get any relief," he breathed into the blonde's ear. Link grunted when the shadow's hand grasped his crotch. How the fuck was he still hard? Frustration and disgust fueled one more attempt at escape, but it was useless. Link was under his control.

Dark Link grinned as Link's struggle eased into acceptance. Eyes flashing, Dark Link retracted his hand making Link do the same. Then he slipped it under Link's shirt, and helpless, the hero mirrored the act. They rid each other of their shirts and embraced, Link unblinkingly watching his captor with an angry yet intrigued glare.

Dark Link leaned in and finally kissed the blonde, who squeezed his eyes shut and returned it. It felt so wrong, and forceful, controlling, and somehow… kind of exciting. Their tongues brushed against each other as the kiss deepened. It felt good and oddly familiar. There was no taste, no temperature difference, pretty much like kissing a clone of himself. Dark sucked his lip and bit down just slightly. Link's face heated up.

Resistance surged back through him, however, when Dark Link pulled away. Link had liked the kiss, and hated that he liked it.

"Get off me," he growled, his voice getting raspy. Dark Link chuckled.

"No, I don't think I will." He refused in a low, seductive voice. "How about I get _you_ off instead?"

Link's face burned, his blood turning electric. The shadow was right, he'd been craving release all day. The need was so intense it was dizzying. Their eyes met again, and Link saw the same heat in his shadow's face.

Their lips met again and this time Link didn't need to be forced into participation. He took the lead, kissing him so fiercely their teeth clashed. Dark Link raked his nails into the hero, a bit frustrated that Link wasn't doing the same. Link was cooperating now, but only with his mouth.

Dark Link broke the kiss and pulled Link onto the bed. "Touch me," he requested. His face and tone had softened since the beginning of their encounter. Dark Link guided Link's hand - by touch and not control – to his chest. Link ran his hands over his figure curiously. As Dark Link reacted, Link felt an urge to as well.

"… feels just like mine," Link commented under his breath. Dark Link laughed again, taking Link's hands.

"It IS yours. How many times do I have to tell you?" He pressed one hand to his heart, and the other to Link's. Link's eyebrows flew up as he realized their heartbeats were perfectly in sync. Dark Link flashed a naughty grin, and pulled Link's hand south along his dark skin. Link allowed him to press his open palm to his member, curious to continue this experiment. He grasped it and felt a throb in his own.

"What…?" he practically moaned, both confused and aroused. He stroked the shadow, pleasure washing over both of them. Laying back, Dark Link coaxed Link to sit on his legs. Link did so with no resistance, going as far as ridding his shadow of his pants before settling. Now naked, Dark Link gasped when Link touched him bare. Link shuddered, his eyes closed passionately. He sped up, encouraged by the wetness spilling from Dark Link's tip.

"Slower." The shadow barked urgently, head twisting back against the pillow. He grabbed Link's wrist and forced it into stillness, tensing hard for a moment before settling. Red eyes glowered down at the hylian. He sat up suddenly, knocking Link back. With an added shove Link found himself toppled on the mattress, and with a strong tug his pants were gone. He knelt, and fascinated, he couldn't help but compare his naked body to the other. Color was truly the only difference.

Dark Link grasped him and skillfully went to work. Link braced himself on the other's shoulder, weakened by the intensity of his pleasure. It was amazing and perplexing. He'd certainly felt stimulated as a direct result of touching Dark Link, but it was even more prominent now that he was the one receiving attention. The physical component had been missing. That must be it.

Dark Link watched the other's contemplative expression with annoyance. "Think less. Act more." Dark Link encouraged him impatiently. He seized Link's free hand and brought it back to his body. Link obeyed, grasping him again and reveling at how the feeling doubled in intensity. With both of them doing this at the same time… he'd never experienced anything like it.

"Go slow." Dark Link warned. Link was too excited, too eager to listen. Dark Link's eyes flashed red as he seized control of their pace. Link couldn't think to protest, he was lost to the sensation.

Any concept of time was lost to their rhythmic pumping, so painfully good it borderlined on torture. "Enjoying yourself?" the shadow called. Link blinked, realizing with embarrassment he had been moaning loudly. He was now on his back, clutching his partner like he'd fall into an abyss otherwise.

"Don't stop," Link breathed erotically. Dark Link shivered.

"As you wish." He continued stroking them both while lowering himself. He kissed Link's lips, his neck, his collarbone, his chest… Link stiffened and writhed in anticipation of what was to come.

Dark Link flicked his tongue against Link's tip and teased for a minute before wrapping his lips around it. Link cried out as he was swallowed, grasping at the pillow, the blankets, whatever he could reach. His back arched as he was brought to the brink over and over again. That red-eyed demon knew exactly what Link needed the instant he needed it. Harder, faster, a change in technique, _deeper_.

Link was a trembling, panting mess when Dark Link finally relented. He knelt and began to shift positions, Link too lost in euphoria to even notice at first. Dark repositioned his hips over the blonde's face and lowered them down. That got his attention; Link's eyes snapped open and took in the weeping length before him. He reached for it and stroked, eyeing his shadow. Dark Link turned away and resumed his work, Link taking a moment to calm himself before mirroring the act. Despite his mental preparation, Link nearly came the moment Dark Link was in his mouth. The feeling was indescribable. A continual peaking of pleasure with absolutely nothing left to be desired. It set his legs shaking, his heart pounding and every nerve electric with sensation.

"Ngh…!" they grunted in unison and hesitated, Link squirming under the magnitude of his arousal. Breathlessly they reached for each other, grasping hands and holding tight. "I'm gonna," Link began.

"I know," Dark Link cut him off. "Together?" Link nodded and eagerly picked up where he left off. He felt Dark Link take him in all the way, and passionately returned the favor. A flood of pleasure crashed through him, drowning out all other senses. Link screamed his release, shattering into an orgasm that had him seeing stars.

He lay sprawled out in the aftermath, a sweaty, satisfied wreck. The world was spinning around him. He couldn't even summon the strength to open his eyes.

When he finally coaxed his eyelids open, he was surprised to find himself alone. He hadn't heard the door open, nor felt anyone get off the bed. He checked around the room, noticing only one set of clothes on the floor. His sword lay in solitude at the corner of the room. Shaking from exhaustion, he looked down at himself, covered in his own seed.

"Hello?" He called into the empty room.

Had it all been a dream?

_Me and my two friends (B & R) write under this pen name. None of us have posted in years. What better way to resurrect a dead account than with smut?_

_This Fic by F_


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed since that night. Confused as he was, there were much more important matters to occupy the hero's mind. The Twilight beasts, the fate of Hyrule… he hadn't the time nor the energy to spare wondering about his encounter with Dark Link. He only felt shame when he recalled the event anyway.

At least, that's what he told himself.

Weary legs carried him up the steep incline toward Death Mountain. Goddess did he miss Epona, but it was far too dangerous to bring her here. The ground began to shake and Link took cover yet again from the falling rocks. Debris and heat stung his eyes.

The quaking ceased, and Link slumped against the large rock he'd huddled beneath. "How much farther, Midna?" he inquired. No answer came. "…Midna?" Silence. She must be asleep.

Link heaved a sigh, removing his hat and dabbing sweat from his brow. Tired as he was, he should keep going. He stood and adjusted his gear.

And then in the corner of his eye, he saw it. Red eyes, peering from the darkness of the night. Link's heart jumped, and before he could think he was racing toward the cloaked spy.

He took a few strides into the clearing before stopping with a frown. No one was there. Only rocks and barren land for as far as he could see. "I must be tired." he muttered, shaking his head. He turned instead, back to the daunting path ahead.

As he hiked onward, Link struggled to keep his mind focused. He was certain he'd seen Dark Link's eyes in the darkness, scalding him just like they did that night. They were nightmarish, and yet they made him ache. Link scowled as his pants grew tight at the memory. "Focus, damn you," he hissed through clenched teeth. This new development certainly didn't make his strenuous hike any easier.

The earth gave another powerful tremor and Link swiftly took cover inside a small cave as Death Mountain erupted again. Volcanic rocks rained down outside while the hylian sat and removed his boots with a sigh. His feet were sore and calloused, his legs burned with fatigue, and his entire body felt hot in a number of ways. Any intention of completing this journey tonight had flown out the window the minute he'd found this cozy cave.

"Midna..?" he checked, but his shadow remained still. Confident he was alone, Link hung his head back against the cave wall. Hesitantly, he ran his fingertips over the bulge against his leg, giving it a quick rub and biting his lip. A blush spread across his sweat-soaked face as his thoughts strayed yet again to that night. He pulled his length upright, away from the wet spot marking it's previous position, and covered it with his tunic. He felt shameful. Especially in mixed company… asleep as she may be. Link propped himself up against a leaning rock and despite his discomfort, even despite the incessant quaking of this damned volcano, managed to fall asleep.

His travels resumed well before sunrise, when Midna awoke to find them not yet at their destination. "If you think it sucks now, just wait until you have to hike while the sun cooks you alive!" she scolded the groggy hero. Though he rolled his eyes, he knew she was right. Link gathered his things and set out, displeased to find his muscles even stiffer than before his rest. And they weren't the only thing. Peeing was a struggle.

At least the strenuous climb distracted Link from his predicament. As the sun broke the horizon, he picked up the pace and managed to arrive at the mine's entrance before the rising temperatures became a real problem.

"Keep it moving!" Midna barked relentlessly. Link glared over his shoulder from where he'd paused to catch his breath. His clothes were drenched with sweat, he was caked over in dirt, and his muscles felt weak from too much exertion and not enough food.

The lobby was vacant, possibly due to the early hour. Link and Midna checked around, finding the mine entrance locked, but a rather enticing hot spring to pass the time with meanwhile. One quick argument later and Midna finally allowed the hero some privacy to wash off the grime from his travels. The need for hygiene outweighing his concern toward decency, Link stripped naked and launched right in. The heat and bubbles instantly began to sooth his aching muscles. It was heaven.

Link waded to the far end of the springs and settled in, leaning his head back against the surrounding rocks. An air jet brushed against his thigh. He cracked an eyelid, considering the temptation. For the amount of trouble it was causing him today, he already regretted not taking the opportunity to masturbate in the cave.

Link leaned over, making sure Midna was still far away before repositioning in front of the jet. He clenched the stone siding and bowed his head, exhaling slowly. "Goddess…" he mouthed, eyes squeezing shut as his excitement very quickly spiked.

"Good morning, Brother!" The booming voice nearly sent Link launching through the ceiling. The hylian tried to act natural as he turned around to greet the laughing goron. So much for that…

Now clean and redressed, Link rejoined Midna and the Gorons at the center of the lobby. He'd completed his training with Mayor Bo and had returned to prove himself in the ring against Gor Coron. They even kindly offered the weary hero some food to ensure a fair fight.

Amazed at how rejuvenating a full belly could be, Link climbed into the ring and faced off his opponent. … He was thrown out of the ring almost immediately. Midna chided him from the sidelines. Link could only glare at her and get back up. Did she know how hard it was to wrestle a rock man three times your size, let alone wrestle him while nursing a boner?

Though he managed a victory and was granted access to the mines, Link was in a terrible mood. His need for release was painful, and increasingly difficult to ignore. But dutiful as ever he pressed on, finding plenty of perilous distractions once inside the mines. In fact, while dangling by his fingertips over the sea of lava below, Link began to consider that death might find him before satisfaction ever would.

He heaved a large metal door open, and was struck with another hallucination. For an instant, he saw Dark Link's eyes reflecting off the smooth metal. He shook his head, desperately trying to ignore the excited twinge in his cock. The heat was getting to him.

Progress was slow, and even Midna was growing concerned for the exhausted hero. She stopped him at the door to the mini boss. "Can you fight? You look like you're about to keel over."

"It's the heat. I'm ok." His eyes fixated on the door while he mentally prepared for the battle ahead.

Link kicked the door open and entered the arena. He just barely made it back out afterward. Shreds of his green tunic clung to his bloody shoulder. Heavily scabbed knees poked out through his torn pants. Yet, the hero proudly donned his prize: the hero's bow, which was nearly too heavy for him to manage in his current state.

He knelt suddenly, overcome by a wave of dizziness and nausea. Midna emerged, noting his condition and urgently guiding him toward a safe zone. Moments later, Link was resting in a kind elder's hut. The elder had gone to fetch him some water, leaving Link to ponder how he could lose enough blood to make him woozy, yet not enough to lose his boner.

"If you're too hot you should ditch the tunic. You're wearing like three layers… and you're in a volcano." Midna stated. Link adamantly refused, relying on the tunic to hide his situation. "Suit yourself!" Once she was certain he was ok Midna offered Link solitude so he could rest. And so, Link lay alone in the bed, blowing his bangs out of his face in frustration.

Not here. Not in the kind elder's bed.

He rolled over and stared at the pots on the wall, the paintings beside them, anything he could use as distraction. His eyes flashed toward the doorway, and locked with that piercing red gaze. Dark Link stood with his arms crossed in the hut's entrance, silently watching the hero.

* * *

_Poor Link! Dude just needs relief already, but life keeps fucking him instead. Hopefully Dark Link isn't another illusion this time…? Dun dun duuuun._

_This Fic by F_


End file.
